Why Boys Should Not Play True Or Dare
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Seiyo and Domino High are having a friendly sleepover,  for a lack of better word  and four students must come. Ikuto and his gang  OC  arrive and after giving Seto and bad dare kaiba will get revenge, or thats what he thought. For AnimeFreak1457 Ikumi


**This story has been dedicated to **_AnimeFreak1457_**, who requested this odd pairing…. =) I love the paring. I have to apologize to her again about my set back, (it's not easy to type with a broken finger….) and I hope this story will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer- I tried breaking into the Yugioh building, to kidnap Seto…. He wasn't home = (**

**Warning- Kissing, Language, and bad writing (by the author)**

**Just saying I listened to I Kissed A Boy By- Cobra Starship on repeat almost the entire story…. I love them sooo much **

**ENJOY!**

_**This is Yugi speaking with Yami.**_

_This is Yami Speaking with Yugi._

_**Why Boys Should Not Play Truth or Dare**_

Yami Motto had never taken this long to get ready before. Domino High representatives (Yami, Joey, Seto, and Tristan) were having a sleepover (for a lack of better word) with their neighboring high school. (Ikuto, Kashino, Kadja, and Shina.) This was supposed to be helpful for the two schools to become allies. Yami and Yugi were going to switch out after about an hour of the party, Yugi was failing his math exam and so this was the only time to actually study before the test the next evening. The schools were right next door barely a block apart, so it wasn't odd that the two schools were doing this.

_My bag is right here; so make sure you grab it, your clothes are getting a little too small._

_**Okay Yami, thanks again. I shouldn't have bothered you, but I really need to pass the test. **_

Suddenly Yami shrunk into Yugi, who in turn grabbed Yami's stuff. _The rest of the gang said they would meet you at the school. _Yugi nodded in conformation before running his hand through his hair, mentally making sure he had everything. Seeing as nothing was missing, he left the game shop. He hoped in Yami's car and drove off down the road towards the school.

Yugi wasn't the first to arrive, but the last in his group. Joey, Tristan and Seto's car (well, Seto's limo) were parked out in front of the school. He saw four unfamiliar cars parked outside, and figured they must belong to the other group. He stepped gingerly out of the car, making sure to grab Yami's bag. He stepped over the puddles that had formed hours earlier. It was almost 9:30 and it had rained during school, so it had been awhile. He went in the school doors and straight through the dimly lit hallway. He saw the gym door was open and he stepped inside. He was met with an odd sight.

A guy with bright blond hair was running in circles screaming something about how he had drank too much ; he was running circles around a guy with blue hair. The blue guy was lying on his back, his arms behind his head. There was a blur of purple and a loud thunk.

"Oi! Ikuto that was uncalled for!" The purple haired male said pouting; he had dived at 'Ikuto' who rolled out of the way just in time to see the purple guy do a face plant beside him. Before 'Ikuto' could speak, Yugi spoke up.

"Hey guys, I'm Yugi…" He said uncertainly, walking towards his classmates. He set his bag down and looked over at the other boys in the room.

"Hi I'm Shina! Pleased to meet you! You see I'm not always this hyper-"The blonde started after grabbing Yugi's hand a started shaking it violently.

"Liar." Ikuto said scowling at Shina.

"-But I've had too much Dr. Pepper and-"

"I'm pretty sure no-one cares…" It was the purple guys turn to talk. "I'm Kashino."

"-And then I looked in my bag and remembered I packed some Chocolate-"The blonde was once again interrupted, he kept talking even though no one was listening.

"I'm Kadja, this here is Ikuto." A new face entered the crowd; he walked over motioning towards Ikuto. Kadja had red hair and he was pretty tall. He figured Seto and everyone else had already introduced themselves. They all walked into the room with the couch and sleeping area.

**Ikuto's POV**

Things have been kind of dull, but it was better than sitting around waiting for Amu to get done with her date with Tadase, I don't know why I even put up with her. She just plays with my emotions, never telling me how she feels about me.

"Okay so let's play a game!" Joey cried enthusiastically, sitting down and pulling Kashino and Kadja on either side of him. "Sit beside two people that are not from your school." That's easy enough, we all sat in a circle; the order Kashino, Joey, Kadja, Tristan, me, Seto, Shino, and finally Yugi. I saw Kaiba glance over at the overly hyper male beside him. I snickered at him after I heard him cursing about how he was always stuck with the dumb ones. We were all silent for a second, -Yes, even Shina was silent as well; I think the is finally calming him down. - Yugi looked over at Kaiba, then Joey and Tristan. He nodded to them once, they all returned to nod. Yugi stood up and looked over at Kaiba.

"Hey Seto," I thought everyone was supposed to call him Kaiba, that's what he told us. "Could you throw me my bag?" Kaiba nodded and grabbed the boy's bag and tossed the smaller boy. "Thanks Seto." Yugi said smiling at the older man, who gave a smirk in respond. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Tell Yami not to take too long, I don't feel like waiting." Kaiba said, and Yugi nodded, then left. We were silent for a few minutes before we all looked over at Tristan.

"Who's Yami?" Shina asked the question that my classmates were all thinking. Tristan smiled and opened his mouth to say something before closing his mouth and motioned towards the door.

"I'm Yami." Said the figure by the door. He was wearing a black wife beater that was cut a little short. His low rise jeans, and black Nikes finished his look. He was hot, and I didn't even think I was gay. His eyes were just like Yugi's but were more prominent, he obviously had mascara on. His hair was wild, yellow, black and red. He had a few scattered bandages across random parts of his body, like the one on his left bicep. I licked my lips, things were about to get a little interesting.

**NORMAL POV!**

After Yami entered the room, the four boys from Seiyo High were completely in awestruck. It was like Yugi walked in the room and grew up 3 three years, just to walk back in again.

"I take I'm sitting between Ikuto and Kadja?" Ikuto smirked, so he knew their names already. They all nodded and Shina broke the silence once again.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Shina said bouncing up and down excitedly. They all nodded in agreement, having nothing better to do.

The game started out really simple, things ranging from Joey having to tell the truth about never having a girlfriend (a truth from Kashino) to Kadja having to do the funky chicken. By now they were out of where they were sitting. Ikuto and Kadja were sitting on the couch, and the rest of them where spread out on the floor.

It was Yami's turn, he looked over at Seto. He grinned, thinking about what he could do to the poor bastard. "Hey Set, truth or dare." Seto hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Dare." Ikuto snickered at his vulnerability, which Kaiba sent him the finger for.

"I dare you to…." Yami said putting a hand to his mouth, thinking. He moved his and his smirk grew bigger. "You must say," he leaned over to Kaiba and whispered the rest in his ear. Said boy's eyes widened a little.

"Fuck you Yami, Fuck you." Kaiba said angrily looking at Yami. He took a deep breath before going on with his dare, "I, Seto Kaiba am a cold angry bastard, who has a stick shoved up my ass, that's why I act like to cold bitch I am." Everyone laughed, some louder than others ("Holy Fuck, -laughs manically, wiping away tears- that was good shit right there." Joey)

"Yami, Truth or Dare." Kaiba said smirking at the man across from him.

"Dare." Yami said smirking just as evilly as Kaiba.

"I dare you to make out with Ikuto, for a whole minute." Yami smirk faltered, and then formed into a grin. Ikuto smirked, wondering if he would actually do it.

"Okay." Yami stood and made his way over to Ikuto. Seto pulled out his watch and held his finger of the stop watch. He strattled the blue haired male, and pressed his lips to the males. Seto pressed the start on the stopwatch.

Yami closed his eyes, and started running his hands through Ikuto's hair, the male leaning into the touch. Yami tried to lick the bottom of the Neko's lip but found that he already had his mouth open. Their tongues battled for dominance, meanwhile one of Ikuto's hands started to run up Yami's back, sending shivers down his spine. His other had reached around Yami and pulled the boy closer. He tilted the smaller male over to he was lying on the couch and hovered over him, he didn't once break their kissing. Ikuto's hand made his way up the front of the multi-colored male's shirt. Yami moaned loudly and started playing with the back waist band of Ikuto's jeans with one hand and the other was still exploring the blue hair.

"Uh, guys…Times up."

**FINALLY! ITS DONEEE~! ~ SQUEEEEEEEE! Took forever I know. **

**Please Review…. Please? **


End file.
